


Abduction

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: (did I mention there's tentacles?), Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Barbed Penis, Body Horror, Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Colon Cleansing, Come Inflation, Consumption of Fecal matter, Coprophagia, Cum retention, Disturbing Themes, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Egg Laying, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Giving Birth, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Marooned, Mpreg, Mucous Plug, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omorashi, Oviposition, Penis Size, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surgery, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urine Drinking, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I admire its purity. Its a survivor … unclouded by conscience, remorse, or delusions of morality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic3112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic3112/gifts).



_[Inspirational Art](http://amelitaray.tumblr.com/image/135414356050) _

 

Alarm bells sounded all over the ship as it rocked and shuddered, throwing its lone passenger side to side. Akihito’s slender body smashed into the hard stainless steel wall and he thought he felt something break, but he didn’t have time to assess his injuries. Blood trickled down from his nose and dribbled onto the front of his jumpsuit as he struggled to get into his space suit. The young astronaut yanked the thick fabric on and up over his shoulders, managing to zip it as the spaceship shuddered from yet another asteroid hit. The onboard computer had woken him as soon as the comet had come into range and Akihito had just barely escaped being hit by the almost moon sized meter but it was moving much too fast for him to escape the shower of debris that followed behind it. His small ship was being torn apart by meteors. His only chance to survive was the escape pod. His ears popped painfully and sirens screamed at him as the cabin began to lose air pressure. He had only barely clamped his helmet down over his head and sealed it when an asteroid the size of a station wagon ripped through the center of the ship, blasting the escape pod to bits and sucking the contents of the ship into space.

The boy screamed, clawing for a hold as he was ripped into the void. He flipped end over end, spinning dizzyingly, his momentum unaffected by the emptiness of space as he tried desperately to get his bearings. Small pieces of the asteroid continued to fly by him, some narrowly missing his body. He cried out in terror as he continued to drift. He was able to stop the wild, out of control end over end pinwheeling, but he was unable to change his direction in anyway. He simply drifted, helpless and alone, in the void.

The only sound in his ears was that of his own terrified panting. His eyes were wide and unseeing as he tried to collect his thoughts. Not five minutes before, he had been sleeping soundly in his bunk. It felt like a nightmare. He had had nightmares like this before, a hundred times before, terrifyingly realistic nightmares of being lost in space. He always woke up gasping as he was sucked screaming out into space. He squeezed his eyes closed and willed himself to wake up.

It wasn’t a dream.

Akihito stared in hopeless desperation at a few of the pieces of his ship that were floating nearby. A piece of harness, some of the first aid supplies, a large piece of one of the engines.

Nothing that would save him.

He looked at the oxygen sensor on his suit. The green light glowed softly and indicated that his tank was full. He had refilled it right after his last maintenance run. He always did.

Akihito almost wished he had forgotten to fill it. At least then his death would have been relatively quick. As it was now he had four hours to look forward to of simply drifting in space and waiting to run out of oxygen.

A heavy sense of hopelessness settled over him like a weight crushing his heart. This was it. There was nothing to be done. Even if his ship had sent out an automatic distress call before it was destroyed, there were no ships in this sector. The closest supply ship was over three days away. He was as far out in space as any human being had ever been.

The buttons on his suit glowed and flickered faintly as he stared out into the stars. There was a planet in the distance, dark and ominous, blocking the light from its sun. It was night time down there on the surface. Akihito wondered if there was life down there. He doubted it. He had been searching for years. In all his travels, and all the planets, and all the star systems he had ever visited, he had never seen anything to make him feel less alone. It was easy to forget on earth how special life really was, how many things had to come together and it just the right ways to not only create but also sustain life. Earth was a miracle that had never been repeated, as far as he could tell.

The twenty five year old smiled sadly. He would do it again, just the same way, even if he had known how it was to end. Ever since he was a small boy, he had looked up at the stars and longed to explore them. He had lived his dream. That was more than most people who lived for a hundred years got to say.

The hopelessness he felt was slowly overcome by a calm, peaceful acceptance. His life was over but oh, what a life it had been. Hour after hour passed as Akihito drifted amongst the stars and relived his past, thinking of his parents and his friends and happy memories from his childhood.

A high-pitched siren squealed inside his helmet and jolted him from his reverie. He lifted his arm to look at the sensor and turn off the shrill alarm. He had less than ten minutes of oxygen remaining. His heart raced as he realized it was almost over. He wondered if it was going to hurt to suffocate to death... how it was going to feel to go to take a breath and find no air. Akihito flinched, shook himself and tried to relax, hoping it would be like falling asleep.

He took deep slow breaths, wondering with each one, which would be his last, when suddenly the sun seemed to break from behind the dark planet.

Radiant light bathed the small floating figure and he held up his hand to block some of the brightness. It was painful to his eyes. It seemed to rapidly grow even more blinding, far faster than the sun would have risen from behind the planet. He squinted, trying to see but the light was almost scorching now. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms to protect them. He supposed he was dying and that this was what everyone meant by going into the light. He knew rationally, that it was simply his brain cells firing in bursts as they died from lack of oxygen and yet he felt remarkably coherent. He could even feel the heat on his skin as it drew closer and closer to him.

And then suddenly it was gone.

Akihito lowered his arms and blinked in confusion. The tiny astronaut looked around him in bewilderment as his head swiveled side to side. He was in a ship. An enormous ship. He could see the stars through the giant windows. But it was not a ship like he had ever seen before. Instead of aluminum paneling and metallic struts and industrial looking fixtures, it almost seemed…. old. There was…. architecture, for lack of a better word, details he had never seen on a spaceship before. There were gothic arches and pillars and the floor felt almost like stone. It couldn’t be though. Stone would be ridiculous to use in a ship. Space ships were all about being as light as possible, while still being strong, and yet… Akihito turned in a full circle…. the entire room seemed to be made of stone. But how was that possible? And it was dark. Very dark. Every ship Akihito had ever been was well lit, from the ceiling to the floor. There was only a faint light and even that, Akihito couldn’t tell what the source was. It seemed almost to come from the stone of the ship itself.

He knelt and peered curiously at it. It was definitely glowing, ever so faintly. He was still squinting at it when he saw something move. It was too dark to be sure. The bright lights of his spacesuit put him at a distinct advantage because everything beyond his helmet was so much darker. Again the shadows seemed to move and he gasped as one of them began to approach him. The dark shape became larger and larger, drawing up and up and up above his head. The other moved closer but remained back as if to observe.

The boy’s blue eyes widened with horror but the rest of him remained perfectly still, only barely shivering, as a small animal tends to do when in the presence of a much, much larger predator.

It was enormous, standing on two legs, yet moving side to side slightly, like a cobra. The dim light glinted off its black skin, but it wasn’t skin. It looked like armor, highly polished and shiny and segmented like an insect. It had a long tail, spiny and covered with sharp, bony protrusions. The closest thing Akihito could make a comparison to was a velociraptor, but even a raptor had not stood nearly ten feet tall, with a mouth full of metallic fangs and tentacles that wove and coiled like snakes behind the alien’s back. They almost seemed slightly autonomous, swirling together at times and other times moving independently. Some, but not all of the tentacles had openings like mouths at the tip and they clicked at each other as if talking to one another. The thing examined him closely, its enormous head moving sharply, like a bird, coming closer and closer. Its mouth was enormous, its head almost shaped like a swollen cockroach. It was the most hideous, terrifying thing he had ever seen. He winced away as it leaned in until its hot breath fogged the glass of Akihito’s helmet.

He waited in petrified blindness for what it would do next. His heart pounded in his chest, throbbed in his ears and he cried out as the world flipped upside down. He could feel it gripping his right ankle and lifting him high into the air holding him up to its face like a bug for inspection. Akihito struggled to breathe, gasping for breath inside his airtight helmet. His lungs expanded but suddenly there was nothing left and he choked. His face began to turn red and he clawed at his helmet, scrabbling for the latch that would release it. His clumsy gloves bumped into something that had already found the latch. The alien flicked it open and its tentacles wrapped his helmet catching it as it fell from his head.

The boy gasped for breath, drawing delicious air into his starving lungs. He panted as he was lifted even higher into the air. His blond hair was matted to his sweaty brow.

The thing came close to him and he felt its scorching breath on his face. Akihito blinked wide blue eyes at it and he noticed a pair of tiny golden eyes on top of its head blink back at him. It hissed then, the tentacles chittering behind it and then its giant mouth opened. Steam almost seemed to rise from inside its throat as the boy was lowered headfirst into its gaping maw. He whimpered in fear as some kind of worm seemed to come up curiously out of its gullet. It was black and dripping with an oily ooze. He realize with disgust that this was the thing’s tongue. Akihito struggled as it came close and wiped itself like an eel against his soft cheek. It did it once more and then seemed to make a decision. He was lifted back out of its mouth past row after row of razor sharp teeth.

Akihito realized with horror that it had been tasting him, obviously sampling before eating. That was made readily apparent as the tentacles attacked his clothing. They swarmed over him as he fought them, fumbling with the foreign coverings before unbuckling his boots and pulling them from his feet. His gloves were next, followed by his spacesuit which the tentacles apparently became frustrated with and simply tore from his body. Item after item of his clothing hit the floor until finally all he wore was his spandex jumpsuit. The tentacles paused then. They tugged on the stretchy blue fabric experimentally, almost as if confused.

They snaked down his legs and he began to kick desperately at the one holding his ankle. It was no use as more covered him, twining around his body, his arms and then caressed the skin of his neck. One stretched out the neck of his suit and dipped underneath it as he squirmed in their grip. They seemed to realize that the jumpsuit wasn’t part of his skin and then got very excited, chittering at one another. The alien lifted its hideous lobster claw-like hand to take hold of the zipper at Akihito’s throat. The tentacles stood ready to strip it from him.

Golden eyes gazed into his and he shook his head frantically. A corner of of its hideous stretched mouth twitched. The alien almost seemed to smirk at him before it yanked the zipper down to his crotch.

The tentacles took over, ripping the thin spandex off his body until Akihito was naked. The boy's chest heaved, his fists swung and his legs kicked as he tried desperately to fight the eager tentacles off of him. They seemed desperate for contact with his skin, rubbing against it as they wound around each limb like candy cane stripes. They were oily and left a slightly slimey coating as they rubbed and stroked every inch of exposed skin. The ones without teeth mouthed at him, attaching to random places all over and sucking hungrily on his bare flesh. He whimpered and shouted as he was lifted into the air and the tentacles pulled tight on his limbs forcing him spread eagle in the air. He screamed as his naked, vulnerable groin was brought close to the alien’s face for inspection. He fought to close his legs as its inhumanly hot breath scorched his penis and testicles. The slimey end of a tentacle nudged and probed into his asshole and he screamed again in desperation. It didn’t try to penetrate him though, just poked at his tiny asshole and then pressed curiously at the sensitive skin of his taint. It chittered at the alien and the alien seemed to agree with whatever it was saying. Several of the other tentacles moved to stare at his sex, nudging against his taint almost disappointedly, as if they had been hoping for another opening.

Akihito’s wide blue eyes rolled frantically in their sockets as a small soft tentacle moved up his throat, bumped over his chin and then forced its way into his mouth. He bit down on the soft spongey meat of it, trying desperately to push it out of his mouth before it got any further. That only seemed to piss the other tentacles off and two of the ones with the prong-like teeth forced their way between his jaws and held them open for the other one to penetrate his throat. His eyes widened and he gagged as it forced its way down into his esophagus. A small bulge passed through the tentacle between his lips, one after another and then liquid exploded from the tentacle in his throat. Whatever the fluid was, he was forced to swallow it frantically to keep from drowning.

His terrified blue eyes flew wide open as he felt a piercing pain stab him between the legs, below his testicles and above his rectum. The pain dulled as soon as he felt it but that was hardly comforting. The tentacles wrapped about his body writhed and stroked him gently and the ones in his mouth pulled back almost apologetically. His brain felt sluggish but he was still aware enough to realize whatever he had just swallowed obviously contained some kind of sedative. Akihito’s head spun and his consciousness faded slowly to black. The last thing he saw were those two tiny golden eyes, glowing like stars in the night sky.

-

 

[Music: E.T.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Sd5c4o9UM&index=1&list=RDt5Sd5c4o9UM)

 

(fanfic3112 told me recently she thought this was a good song for Asami. It stuck in my head and became this fic.... so blame her.... )


	2. Chapter 2

[Art: Chibi Alien Asami by Lethalene!](http://amelitaray.tumblr.com/image/136151708600)

 -

Akihito’s consciousness blinked back into awareness. After years of air force training, there was no period between sleep and full cognition. He was immediately in possession of his memories from the day before. The wreck. Being sucked into space. Drifting in the stars. The alien.

He gasped and sat upright. The ceiling was high and arched. A large window displayed a stunning view of the stars and so he knew he was still in space. But if it hadn’t been for that, he might have thought he was in a cave. It was dark, the only light came from the stone that surrounded him, and it almost seemed to pulse. Whereas the room he had been in before, everything had been polished and carved, the rocks that formed the walls and ceilings of this room seemed to have been left unfinished. Ominous stalactites hung from the dark ceiling above his head. Akihito listened intently. There was only silence. He was so used to the sounds of his ship; the mechanical whirring, the hum of the engine, the bleeps of the computers and navigation software, that the peaceful quiet of the alien vessel was unnerving.

He was alone.

He was still naked.

The surface he was laying on was soft, but it was not fabric. It was smooth, like plastic, but warm to the touch. Almost organic. There were no covers, no fabric of any kind, no way to cover his nakedness. Akihito squeezed his legs together and shivered. He wasn’t cold, just scared and terribly vulnerable. But... had the alien wished to kill or eat him, it would have done so already. So that meant whatever it wanted him for, it needed him alive.

The thought was hardly comforting.

The scene from an old horror movie where an alien larvae pupated inside a man’s chest and then exploded through his rib cage flashed through Akihito’s mind and he flinched.

A loud voice boomed as if coming from inside his own head, "That is not how we reproduce. Birthing my young will not harm you in any way."

Akihito gasped in fright and his head jerked upright as his eyes strained to see in the dim light. The light seemed to adjust upwards on it own, the stones around him glowing a little brighter as a man stepped into the center of the room. A very large man…. very naked…. and VERY handsome man stood before him. He was tall, rippling with muscles, his features chiseled and manly to perfection. Akihito blushed as he realized he was staring.

"I am glad you find this form more pleasing."

He had a deep, almost soothing voice, but the man’s lips did not match up with his speech. It was as if the words were coming from somewhere else and the mouth of the man he saw before him was being controlled by a puppeteer who wasn’t quite sure what the words were actually supposed to look like.

Akihito’s voice trembled as he spoke, “Who are you?”

'You would be unable to comprehend my real name, for now you may call me Asami."

The man’s eyes focused intently on his mouth when the boy spoke and his mouth did a slightly better job forming the words the next time he spoke, but Akihito knew he wasn’t really speaking them. He was thinking them and somehow, Akihito was hearing his thoughts. His fingers unconsciously sought his ears even as he knew they were not the source of the sound.

"It is the collar about your neck. It enables you to hear my thoughts as I can hear yours."

He touched his throat, surprised to find a thin smooth band around his neck. His nails scrabbled against it but there was no give to it whatsoever. He could not get under it and yet, it didn’t feel restrictive at all. It almost felt like part of his skin….

"It is."

His eyes flew wide and he whimpered, tugging uselessly on it, “What are you? What are you doing to me?”

The man frowned though his face muscles didn’t seem to move quite right, "Your heart rate is elevated. Your stress levels are increasing. I saved you. Why are you so afraid of me?"

His mind flashed back to the sight of the monstrous alien hovering over him, dipping him into its mouth past miles of razorsharp teeth. It would be foolish not to be afraid. The alien was all terrifying plates of armor, fangs and claws and talons and tentacles, whereas he was a small and soft and naked and utterly defenseless human.

The alien mirage confirmed his helplessness with a nod of his head, "You are quite defenseless against me little spaceman. I examined your body thoroughly while you slept and found not a single defense mechanism of note. Your teeth are the blunt and useless grinders of an herbivore, your tiny keratin based claws are pathetically thin and fragile and barely worth mentioning. You walk on two spindly legs and thus cannot be very fast, nor a good jumper. You have a soft, easily pierceable hide without armour or covering. No hair except that which seems to be purely decorative. No quills, no spines, and no poison or venom to make you less palatable. You have all the characteristics of prey and yet behave with the confidence of a predator. How does such a weak, pitiful animal survive the rigours of natural selection? And not only survive, but thrive long enough to become self-aware and develop free-will and considerable intelligence?"

Amber eyes blinked curiously at him and Akihito shook his head, “I- I don’t know.”

"The only logical conclusion is that your kind must be prolific breeders with highly developed maternal instincts. You have many offspring, generally one at a time, and protect each of your young zealously while relying your cleverness to outsmart stronger, faster predators."

Akihito supposed that that was actually a pretty accurate description of how human beings had managed to survive over the eons. He nodded slowly and Asami grinned wide, showing a mouth full of perfect white teeth. There was a hunger in his smile that Akihito found deeply disturbing.

"Excellent. We will breed then, you and I, we will have many young. You will be a good and nurturing mother to my babies and they will thrive."

Akihito shook his head and scrambled backwards, pulling his knees to his chest, “No! Nonono, you’ve got it wrong, all wrong! I’m one of the males of my species, I can’t breed with you! I can’t have babies, I can’t be a mother!”

The golden-eyed man shook his head, “I have already done a full study of your genetics and embryology. Truly fascinating how both sexes can develop from the same embryo. The parts necessary for compatible breeding were already present, despite your male presentation. All it took was the right signaling, the right hormones and a minor surgical intervention to change that.”

Akihito looked down in horror at his body. He noticed for the first time that his nipples seemed slightly larger than before. They looked swollen and pink and even his pectorals looked a bit larger. He stared down at his crotch and noted with relief that his penis was still there, but then he noticed that something else, something equally important was missing. His testicles were gone. _Gone_.

The alien corrected his thoughts, “Not gone. Strategically re-positioned.”

His eyes widened in horror as he felt between his legs for them and found something else entirely. His questing fingers slipped between soft velvety folds of flesh. There was a mound beneath his cock. It was soft, slightly squishy and moist. The smell of the juices was vaguely salty and musky. He whimpered in shock as his fingers dipped inside what could only be called a vagina. He had a vagina beneath his penis. His cock rested at the top of the labial folds like an enormous clitoris.

Akihito shook his head in disbelief, “No, Oh God, no… you didn’t, please tell me you didn’t….”

“In order to properly breed you, I had to give you a pocket into which I can lay my eggs. While equipped with a quite pleasurable arrangement of sphincter muscles to stimulate my breeding rod, the orifice to your digestive tract is a less than ideal place for gestating eggs. Despite your surprisingly elastic body, I believe placing them in there would cause harm to both you and the babies. A womb will be much better suited to keep the eggs safe and warm until they are ready to hatch. You were already equipped with the necessary lactation glands, I simply induced them to produce milk with the correct mixture of pituitary hormones so that you will be able to feed our young once they had arrived.”

He wondered just how much investigating the alien had done while he was asleep. He felt like he was going to faint as he repeated weakly, “They?”

Asami confirmed, “They. Oh yes, you and I shall have many, many offspring. My kind are also prolific breeders.”

The boy began to hyperventilate. “I can’t- you can’t! I- I’m a boy! I’m a boy!”

The man approached him and frowned, “Yes, you are still genetically a boy, though I fail to understand why the distinction matters to you as both sexes are equally important to the survival and proliferation of the species. Evolutionary speaking, an internal womb is a far more useful adaptation than a pair of fragile, exterior gonads. The goal of life is to reproduce, to pass one’s genetic material on as many times as possible to young that have the best chance of survival. Surely you can see the advantages in mating with a creature such as I. Your children will have your empathic abilities and propensity to form strong emotional bonds while being endowed with my extraordinary evolutionary adaptations such as paralyzing venom, claws, armor plating and autonomous tentacles.”

Akihito could feel his logical conclusion in his own mind. The alien was utterly rational, but simultaneously devoid of any conscience or morality. Akihito could feel that Asami truly felt no guilt about altering his body without his consent and would also feel no guilt about breeding him against his will. His goal was survival. His goal was reproduction. He would achieve his goals by any means necessary..

Akihito melted into a terrified pile with his hands over his face, “You’re a monster.”

The alien bristled with irritation, “Had you any sense, you would find my true form quite pleasing. A rational being should be attracted to strength in one’s mate and among my kind I am considered a most handsome and magnificent specimen, extremely powerful and practically invincible.”

The boy pointed at him with a trembling finger, “They why don’t you mate with one of your _own_ kind?”

Asami spoke calmly, “Too few females. Also, they have a marked propensity for eating their own hatchlings.”

Akihito threaded his fingers through his hair in frantic irritation, “Oh God this can’t be happening.”

The man frowned and crossed his arms over his enormous, heavily muscled chest, “I am projecting this body because I searched your mind for the form that you would find most sexually stimulating. Despite your fear, you are attracted to me. You cannot lie to me.”

He shook his head, “Then stop lying to me! Thats NOT you! Thats not what you really look like! I would never be attracted to the _real_ you!”

A dark brow arched, “Shall I prove you wrong? A fertile breeder only runs from its mate for the express purpose of being caught, to avoid being bred with a slow, weak, or otherwise unacceptable male. I am none of those things. There’s an animalistic part of you that desires to copulate with the strongest mate available to you, no matter its appearance. It is instinctual and deeply buried in your subconscious beneath hundreds of years of civilization, but it _is_ there. ”

“Its not! Its not! I don’t want you, I don’t want this!”

“Very well then.”

Akihito stared in horror as the mirage melted away and in its place was left the enormous alien. It towered over him, its skin black and shining with evil intent. Rows of needle like teeth protruded from dark lipless gums. Its massive tail coiled about thick muscled legs and dozens of thick tentacles clicked and hissed over its giant head. Everything about the alien screamed deadly power and ruthless intent.

It took a step towards him. Akihito vaulted off the soft, bed-like surface into a full sprint.

Laughter rumbled in his head, seeming to come from all around him at once as the tentacles descended upon him.

-

**To find out more about me and my writing, please come visit me on Facebook or Tumblr!**

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
